


when i touch you (do you quiver)

by melissa_jones12991, tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Laurel being gay over Dinah’s muscles, Smut, they’re soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah and Laurel go to the gym and Laurel has a gay panic over her muscles. Laurel thinks there’s no way anything could ever come from her feelings, but she is quickly proven wrong.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	when i touch you (do you quiver)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So my sister wanted to write this, but she wanted my help because she thinks I’m a good writer 🙄 Anyways this was fun writing with her! She probably wrote the majority of this so give her some love! Thanks for reading! We hope you like it and please let us know what you think!

Laurel always knew she had a liking for women; she had known since she was around 8 years old and had kissed Alyssa Morris behind the slide at school as a dare. While Alyssa and the other girls laughed, Laurel felt a dozen emotions course through her, and she knew that she really liked girls. 

What she didn’t know is why one woman had taken up her entire mind. Laurel had plenty of lovers, and she never intended for those nights of passion to last more than that. Yet there she was, Dinah Drake, living rent-free in her mind. It has been several months since they started working together properly as a team. Laurel was still staying with Dinah in her apartment; she made excuses for herself, saying that it was hard finding a place, but Dinah didn’t seem to mind her company. They would often spend their evenings together watching Netflix and eating dinner, or talking and drinking wine, or even sparring. 

Tonight, however, Dinah decided she wanted to go to the gym. Laurel agreed to come along and felt a flush of heat rush through her at Dinah’s bright smile. 

That’s how she ended up here; in the corner of the bright gym, just the two of them, Laurel trying hard as hell to concentrate on running on the treadmill, but her eyes would flick to Dinah more often than not, who was facing away from her and was lifting weights. The muscles in her back and arms rippled and Laurel swallowed thickly. She knew Dinah was strong, but she did not know that she was ripped. 

Laurel couldn’t help the thought that ran through her mind; she imagined raking her nails over those strong biceps and down Dinah’s back, making her arch into the touch.

Laurel really fucked up though because then she tripped over her left foot and fell off the treadmill with a loud thud. “Fuck!” She exclaimed as she grabbed her elbow; it hit the treadmill on her way down and it stung like a bitch.

“You okay?” 

Laurel looked up and Dinah was rushing over towards her, patting the sweat from her forehead with a towel. God damn, she is beautiful. Laurel thought to herself before realizing that Dinah had asked her a question. “Uh, yeah. Just hurt my elbow. I think I’m getting tired.” Laurel lied. There was no way in hell she could tell Dinah that she was thinking of her in a less than friendly way. Laurel tilted her head slightly in thought; less than friendly? Or more than friendly? She wasn’t sure, but she didn’t have time to ponder over it as Dinah lightly tugged on her hand.

“Let’s shower and get out of here then.” Dinah replied with an easy smile.

Laurel’s breath hitched before she spoke. “Shower? Here? Like… together?”

Dinah laughed and Laurel couldn’t help but smile; she had the most beautiful laugh that Laurel had ever heard. “There are separate areas to shower, Laur. I promise I won’t try to peak.” Dinah promised.

That doesn’t mean that I won’t. Laurel nodded anyways and followed Dinah back towards the showers after they grabbed their clothes to change into. Laurel tried to not glance and see what kind of underwear that Dinah wore, she really did, but her eyes seemed to act on their own accord and she noticed that Dinah had a cute pair of nylon boyshorts. She tried to stop her mind from thinking about dragging them down Dinah’s thighs with her teeth.

Laurel shook the thought from her head as Dinah turned back and gave her an easy smile. Laurel looked around and noted that the showers were barely separated by thin shower curtains. She visibly gulped, but if Dinah noticed, she didn’t say anything. “So uh… are the hot and cold similar to the ones at home or?”

Dinah shook her head with a light smile. “No, it’s a bit backward here. Turn it to the left for cold, and right for hot. I found that the way to get the best temperature is slight to the right, and not all the way.”

Laurel nodded her head in response, not willing herself to speak as Dinah turned and began to undress. Laurel’s eyes widened and she quickly turned around and let out a deep breath. She would be fine. Everything would be fine. It was just a shower. She quickly underdressed herself and turned the water on, cold at first. She stepped under the water and exhaled, releasing all the tension in her body. She stood under the cold water for a couple of minutes before turning it a bit more towards the hot setting, as Dinah told her to do. 

Once the water heated up, she began to scrub the grime away from her body. She sighed contently as the water washed back over her and rinsed it all away. Forgetting where she was for a moment, she turned and let the water run down her back, her eyes closed as she felt her body relax even more. When Laurel opened her eyes again, her eyes caught Dinah’s over the short shower curtain. Laurel was about to panic and turn around but Dinah gave her a warm smile and Laurel couldn’t help but smile back. 

Dinah was first to break eye contact as she closed her eyes and continued to wash her beautiful brown locks. Laurel allowed herself to watch for a moment before washing her own hair, imagining for a moment as she closed her eyes that it was Dinah’s hands in her hair, but they weren’t washing it. Dinah’s fingers were dragging through her scalp, tugging at the ends of her hair. Laurel unconsciously let her fingers drag down from her hair and down her neck, still picturing Dinah doing so.

The thought made Laurel let out a slight hum before she realized what she was doing, yet again, and she opened her eyes and turned to make for sure Dinah hadn’t seen her. To her relief, Dinah was rinsing her hair and seemed to be lost in her own little world as well. Laurel smiled and washed the remnants of the conditioner from her hair as well before shutting off the water. She was about to open the shower curtain when she realized, she completely forgot her towel. Shit.

“Uh, D?” Laurel started as she wrapped her arms around herself to try to keep warm. Dinah let out a hum in response before shutting off her own water. “I uh… I forgot my towel.”

Dinah laughed lightly and shook her head. Instead of teasing her like she normally would do, Dinah just grabbed her own towel and wrapped it around herself. “I’ll go grab it for you. It’s next to your bag, right?” At Laurel’s nod, Dinah trotted off towards the front of the gym. Laurel was happy that it was only the two of them there; it was lucky that Dinah knew the owner and that the other woman was able to procure a key from the owner, allowing her access whenever she wanted as long as she locked up afterward and didn’t damage any equipment. 

Dinah came back a few moments later and handed Laurel her towel with a smile. Laurel accepted it graciously. “Thanks, D. I appreciate it a lot.” 

“Anytime babe.” Dinah replied with the smile that Laurel believed was only reserved for her.

Her heart skipped a beat the pet name. Dinah began calling her that a bit ago, and every time she did, it made Laurel’s heart swell a bit more. She didn’t think Dinah called anyone else babe or did any of the little things Dinah did for her; she liked to think Dinah had feelings for her as well, but Laurel would always tell herself that she was being nuts. Dinah was just being herself; Dinah was nice and caring, the complete opposite of Laurel. And there was no way in hell that Dinah Jay Drake could ever feel that way about her. Ever.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Three Weeks Later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Okay, so maybe Laurel was wrong. It was entirely possible that Dinah felt the same way about Laurel that she did about Dinah. Laurel was sure about that now because currently, Dinah had her pressed against the door of their apartment, her lips marking her neck, making Laurel gasp in pleasure.

It had been like this for a few weeks. After that night at the gym, Dinah asked her if she wanted to go to dinner. Which Laurel was like yeah, we always go to dinner together? So she was kind of confused at the whole ordeal. She didn’t realize it was a date until they had gotten back to the apartment and she noticed the look in Dinah’s eyes. It was a look full of lust and oh, Laurel practically melted on the spot from that look alone.

They haven’t taken it too far yet, settling for intense make-out sessions until it was too much, then Dinah would just kiss her forehead and hold her close to get Laurel to come back down. Laurel thought she would hate not being able to get off; she used to feel a lot of sexual frustration from it, but she was getting more used to just laying with Dinah and slowly coming down from her arousal by listening to Dinah’s heartbeat. 

Tonight, however, Laurel wanted Dinah. She wanted her more than she ever had before. Laurel’s eyes opened slightly and noticed the muscles in Dinah’s biceps flex. She let out a low moan and brought her hand up to drag her nails over the taut muscles. 

Dinah hummed in her ear at the action and Laurel smirked as she slightly dug her nails into Dinah’s skin. Dinah responded by pressing her knee between Laurel’s legs and up towards her core, making Laurel moan loudly. It was Dinah’s turn to smirk and she pressed her knee a bit harder against Laurel, which caused her to groan.

“D, if you don’t touch me, I swear I might die.”

Dinah laughed and shook her head before kissing Laurel. “So dramatic.” She murmured against her lips as she dropped her knee back down and grabbed a hold of Laurel’s hands. “Let’s take this to the bedroom then, yes?”

Laurel licked her lips and nodded her head excitedly. “Yes, please.”

Dinah led Laurel up to her room. As soon as they made it past the door, Dinah pushed Laurel up against it, feeling the need to be close to her. She pressed her lips against Laurel’s and tugged at her hair, causing Laurel to moan in her mouth. Dinah smirked against her mouth and pulled back from the kiss.

Dinah dragged Laurel over towards the bed, lying her down before getting on top of her, “You sure you want this?”

“I’ve wanted this longer than you’ll ever know.”

Dinah smiled sweetly at her before kissing her once more. Dinah began kissing her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and marks behind. Laurel dragged her hands across Dinah’s back, groaning at the feeling of the muscles there. This woman was going to be the death of her.

Dinah sat up to remove her shirt, quickly working on removing Laurel’s shirt. Laurel couldn’t stop her eyes from roaming across Dinah’s torso. She also couldn’t stop herself from moving her hands to Dinah’s abdomen, feeling the muscles there.

“You okay there, pretty bird?” Dinah asked, clearly confused at Laurel’s choice of distraction.

Laurel nodded her head, “You’re just incredibly sexy.”

Dinah smirked before placing a quick kiss on her lips, “You’re beautiful.”

Laurel blushed at the comment and brought her hand up to caress Dinah’s cheek, not missing the way Dinah leaned into her touch. If someone had told her years ago that she’d be this soft with Dinah Drake, she’d tell them to fuck off. However, she wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

“What do you want me to do, Laur?”

“Touch me. Please.” Laurel pleaded, feeling herself become more turned on as time passed on.

At that, Dinah quickly removed the rest of Laurel’s clothes. Once she succeeded in that, her eyes roamed over Laurel’s body and Laurel had never felt more desired in her life. Especially with the way Dinah was looking at her.

“You’re breathtaking.” Dinah said before placing a kiss on Laurel’s collarbone.

Laurel was about to respond to that, but was cut off by herself moaning as Dinah sucked on the flesh on her collarbone. Dinah responded by doing that again, but instead doing it this time on the top of her chest. Dinah brought her hand to Laurel’s neck, lightly squeezing before kissing Laurel at the same time. Laurel never thought a sensation like that could feel pleasurable, but it turned Laurel even more on. Dinah pulled back from the kiss, kissing Laurel on the nose before making her way down her body.

Dinah kissed her way down Laurel’s body, stopping at her breasts. Laurel’s increased breathing underneath her let her know how much this was affecting Laurel, but she wasn’t making much noise. “You good, Laur?”

Laurel hummed in response. Dinah didn’t really like the response, so she flicked her nipple with her thumb, causing Laurel to let out a loud moan, “Fuck yes. I’m good D.”

“You sure? You’re being quiet.”

Laurel blushed, trying to hide her face, “I don’t want to be annoying. I can get really loud.”

“You’re not annoying, baby. I want to hear you.” Dinah made her way back up, pulling Laurel’s hands away from her face before giving her a quick kiss, “Please let me hear you.”

Laurel nodded in response, before kissing Dinah. She moaned loudly in Dinah’s mouth when Dinah used her hand to lightly squeeze at her breast. Dinah pulled back, doing the action again to hear Laurel moan, which worked in her favor. Satisfied now that Laurel would not worry as much about making noise, she went back to her breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking hard on it. Laurel arched her back up at the action. She really needed Dinah to touch her soon.

Dinah detached herself from the breast she was on, making sure to give the other one the same amount of attention. Once she was satisfied with that, she licked a trail down Laurel’s body until she reached in between her thighs. Dinah maneuvered Laurel’s legs over her shoulders and began kissing Laurel’s thighs, intentionally missing where Laurel needed her most. Anytime she got close to her center, she felt Laurel hold in her breath and then whine when Dinah avoided the area.

“D please.” Laurel begged, not knowing how much more she could take.

Dinah finally relented, dragging her tongue across Laurel’s slit, moaning at the taste of her. Laurel arched her back at the action, making Dinah use her hands to hold Laurel’s hips down. 

Laurel knew she probably wouldn’t last long, already feeling her orgasm coming on. She felt she should’ve been embarrassed about it, but she had wanted this for so long that it’s not shocking how fast she’ll fall apart. Laurel finally came when Dinah flicked her tongue across her clit.

Laurel barely had time to recover when she felt two of Dinah’s fingers enter her as her thumb rubbed against her clit. Dinah came up from between Laurel’s thighs, choosing to instead kiss and bite down on Laurel’s neck. Dinah added another finger before hooking her fingers inside Laurel.

Laurel was a loud moaning mess by now, but she couldn’t worry about that when she felt her second orgasm quickly coming. All it took was Dinah lightly squeezing at her neck and whispering, “Come for me, baby.”

Laurel shouted out Dinah’s name in the process, feeling her walls clench down on Dinah’s fingers. Dinah slowly worked her down, kissing Laurel’s hair, telling her how good she did. Laurel’s eyes were closed, feeling incredibly full of bliss and speechless. Even though Laurel had many lovers before, none of them come even close to Dinah. 

When Laurel finally opened her eyes, she saw Dinah’s green ones staring right back at her with a look that Laurel couldn’t decipher. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Laurel asked breathlessly.

“You. You are just incredibly beautiful. And I am so in love with you.” Dinah confessed as she intertwined their fingers.

Laurel felt her heart stutter and her lips spread into a wide smile. “I’m in love with you too, Dinah Drake.”

Dinah smiled that beautiful smile at Laurel and kissed her lips gently. Laurel trailed her tongue across Dinah’s lower lip, making Dinah tremble slightly.

“And I believe it is now my turn to make you sing, songbird.” Laurel said as she flipped Dinah onto her back. Dinah laughed lightly but it quickly turned into a moan as Laurel sucked at a spot just below her ear. This was something she could definitely get used to.


End file.
